Bring on the lies and the truth
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Torrance was seeing horrible things happen to a girl and now her best friend wasn’t going to school because she’s always Sick
1. A fever

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue

**A Fever?**

The rain was pouring down on a girl dressed in only a small tank top and shorts both black with a hint of red, blood. She'd look back every now and then checking for something. She went on running looking back every now and then ducking behind something when a car passed.

Torrance sat in her room looking at the window as if she was expecting Cliff to drive up any second to take them on their date, but no he had to cancel and why? His dad was going out and Missy was sick, well he had to take care of Missy so yeah she understood. She looked back at her room but noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye.

The girl was running but had fallen off her feet, managing to catch herself. A car slowly pulled to a stop, a tall man stepping out his face hidden by a hat, he slowly walked to the girl and bent down, and talked though what he was saying Torrance couldn't hear. Once it looked like he was about to help her up Torrance smiled she was about to go see if she was okay. Instead he stomped on her back causing her to fall flat on her stomach.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Torrance yelled causing both people in the street to look up at her. '_Where have I seen them before?_' She thought not noticing that the man ignored her and started to smash the girl's head into the pavement, a few more he stopped, grabbed her by the hair and got her on her feet, she then half walked half dragged to the car. The only visible thing on her face was the silver tears and clearly begging words coming from her lips.

Cliff woke up and ready for school surprised that his sister wasn't in the bathroom already. Once he made his way down stairs for breakfast, he was surprised that Missy wasn't there again.

"Dad, want me to see if Missy's ready?" Cliff asked his dad.

"Missy's sick with a fever, Cliffy so if you wouldn't mind bring home her work she might be out for a few days." Willow their step-mother replied.

"Yeah, sure no problem." Cliff picked up his bag and grabbed his keys, stopping to pick up Torrance along the way of course.

"So how long is she gonging to be out for?" Darcy asked Torrance upon hearing the news about Missy.

"Not long just a few days, it's only a fever." Torrance explained ignoring the smiles from Darcy and Cortney.

"Enough of her, tell us Torrance what did you see last night that kept you up?" Cortney said

"Fine." Torrance told them what she saw and how she knows the faces just couldn't put it together.

"Maybe it's Missy?" Whitney said laughing.

"I can see it now. 'No Daddy stop please I swear I'll never date another girl please stop.'" Soon almost everyone was laughing too.

"For the last time Missy is straight." Les said before Torrance could.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Torrance was starting to think about what Cortnay said how maybe it was Missy and her Dad while she saw the girl again it was the same thing as before, she ran until she fell and a car pulled up the man got out beat her then dragged her back into the car.

It was after school the next day now and Torrance had decided to stop by Missy's to see how she was doing.

Cliff was on his was out the door when he almost banged into Torrance. "Torrance, did you forget something here?"

"No I came to see how Missy's doing." Cliff nodded and led her inside

"Missy's still asleep I think…I'll go check." Cliff went to go see if Missy was awake and if so if she was up to seeing anyone while Torrance looked around and jumped when Mr. Pantone came though the door with a girl curled up in his arm a blanket wrapped around her, her hair covering her face but Torrance knew it was Missy.

"Oh hello Torrance, I didn't know you and Cliff had plans tonight"

"Oh we don't I was a bit worried about Missy and came over to see her." As of hearing her name Missy gave a slight whimper turning in her father's arms.

"She not there!" Cliff said worried running down the stairs almost falling when he saw that Missy was in their father's arms.

"Cliff I told you that where Missy was only getting worse and not responding to the medicine I was taking her to the doctors today. Now excuse me while I go put Missy to bed." Mr. Pantone went up the stairs and gently laid Missy in bed pulling the covers up only to have her kick them off later.


	2. Home Movies and a Hint

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue

**Home Movies and a hint**

"So Missy's in bed, Dad's in his office and Willow's still in New York, wanna say and watch a movie?" Cliff asked

"When I was coming in you were on your way out thou." Torrance stated confused.

"I just had to get something out of my car but that can wait."

"Sure what do you wanna watch?"

"I think there is something good already in." They sat on the couch and Cliff hit play on the remote. The movie began with a woman and two kids one's a boy and the other was a girl the boy's hair was down by his ears and the girl had her hair in a pony tail. They were all laughing and smiling you could even hear the man who was taking the video laugh. It looked like she was trying to teach the children how to do cartwheels the girl was doing them very well the boy was having a bit trouble but did get them soon after.

"Sarah Missy's has your knack for gymnastics." The man holding the camera said.

"And Cliff has your love for rock." Sarah replied scooping both kids in her arms and hugged them closely. Torrance couldn't believe she was watching a home video of Missy and Cliff when they were young. Cliff turned it off tears treating to spill out of his eyes.

"I didn't know it was in there sorry." He took it out and placed it in a case.

"So that's what your mom looks like, I never saw a picture of her around."

"Yeah, Dad keeps all the videos and picture looked in a safe, so he won't upset Missy."

"Why would seeing pictures of your mom upset Missy?"

"She died when Missy was five at a met; Mom had just finished her routine and was waiting for the next person to finish up to find out if she got fist or second place, when one the other person's coach took out a gun and aimed it her, Missy was in her lap I was sitting in my own chair three seats down so I was safe, and she cover Missy with herself, When the bullet hit Missy was cover in everything and screaming for her to wake up." Cliff paused clearing trying hard not to cry at the remembrance of this.

"They never did catch the shooter but they told my dad to not to dray attention to us which was kinda hard since he's a Olympic coach." Torrance almost forgot that that's what their dad did he even was determined to get Missy in the Olympics before she was 19.

"So that's why you keep moving a lot?"

"Pretty much. So do you want to watch a real movie?"

"Love to." So they got cozy and watched some movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXHours LaterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Missy woke up her body sore; she knew her dad had taken her to the hospital because of a fever which she thought was odd since she was frozen. Slowly making her way downstairs she saw Cliff and Torrance asleep on the couch. The phone started to ring, Missy quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded horse.

"Hello Missy is Torrance there?"

"Um Her Mrs. Shipmen Torrance and Cliff were watching a movie and fell asleep." Missy explained

"Okay would you mind waking her up and telling her I'll be there soon to pick her up?"

"I'll drive her home Mrs. Shipmen."

"Okay thank you Missy."

"You're welcome Bye Mrs. Shipmen"

"Good- Bye Missy."

Missy walked over to Torrance carefully and gently shook her. "Torrance gotta wake up."

"Mmm huh? What?" Torrance asked rubbing her eyes.

"Your mom just called she said you gotta go home now Come on I'll drive you." Missy voice cracked a bit

"Missy you should be resting."

"I'm fine now let's go before you get in shit." Torrance noticed that Missy's Hair was covering her left side of her face.

"Okay." They both went into the driveway and Torrance stopped seeing the same car that the man who kept beating the girl drives.

"Whose car is that Missy?"

"That's, my dad's."

"Oh okay." Torrance looked uneasy

"Okay what's up?"

"I keep seeing this girl running from this man and when ever he does catch up to her he slams her in to the pavement and keeps beating her."

"Wow deep shit oh well not our problem let's go before you can't leave your house until you're eighty." Missy said unlocking her car and getting in.

"How can you not care?"

"Simple she needs to get the help herself, besides she might have deserver it you never know."

"No one deserves that!"

"You never know what some people do."

"Oh and you do?"

"Seen a few things."

"Like?"

"People killing for petty reasons" Torrance looked away; Missy saw it she felt the bullet hit

"Guess your right."

"He told you didn't he?"

"Who?"

"Cliff, He told you bout our mom."

"Yeah we were watching a movie when one of the home videos with her in it was in."

"The cartwheel one?"

"Yeah how you know?"

"I and Dad were watching it early today."

"Ah but I thought that the reason he keeps the picture away is so it won't upset you?"

"it was eleven years ago Torrance I got use to use, still dream bout it and miss her like hell but I'm fine with it all, Cliff never got the closer thou he's the reason not me.I had to see doctors and talk about it he never he could've but he said he didn't want or need to and that was good enough for dad." Missy noticed they were at Torrance's house.

"See ya Tor." She pulled up in the driveway.

"Yeah see ya Missy." Torrance got out and ran to her front door

Missy Pulled out and pushed her hair out of her face to revile a black eye and tons of bruises. "Torrance's goanna find out soon, she's paying more attention this is not good."

Missy drove back home her hair back in her face covering the marks.


	3. AN

A/N: I have a lot of projects due very close together and haven't, have time to update, or write. So sorry I will work on updating as soon as I can

-XxXxXxIce PrincessXxXxXx


	4. The truth

A/N this is what Rosie looks like only less slutty and not anime

http/i104. was in class and thanks to a lot of cover up and foundation she was ready to go back to class.

"Hey Missy don't forget about practice right after class I'll stretch you out really nice." Jan said winking.

'_Hopefully if I get together with Jan then maybe I can forget about the feeling I have for _Rosie_…if that's possible' _Missy thought but knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah sure Jan but I got a…friend from L.A coming so try not to hit on her."

"I can't promise anything Mis. You know that." He smiled sweetly at him _'Man, Missy is hot, I would just love to have her under me begging for a bit more of the Jan-man god of all one nighters. But I might make an exception for Missy hell could probably even go steady._' Jan thought smirking now. He was about to ask Missy something when the bell went and Missy rushed out of class. "Didn't know she could run that fast." He laughed and headed to the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosie was paying the cabbie who took her from L.A to the school.

"Thanks." She said to him handing him the money.

"Anytime sweet cheeks." He drove off.

"Now to find my girl." She entered the school though the gym door, and was greeted by the sight of cheerleaders showing off their asses and the guys were happily watching.

'_Hmm, maybe this is also a factor for Missy to stay a cheerleader. Hell I might transfer to here just to see this everyday Okay focus Rose you're hear to check out Missy not her…squad/team mates hehe mates oh Australians how you made me laugh with that accent. Okay where's Missy, here Missy, Missy. Is that your ass? No, is that one it? No. Is that you with some guy on you and you moaning, doubtful…wait that is you!' _Rosie walked over to Missy and Jan.

"Hey Missy, who's your friend?" She asked bitterly

"Oh Rosie there you are. I was wondering what time you'd show." Missy said smiling and indicated for Jan to get off her, which he did frowning

"Hi I'm Jan I'm not gay. That's why I was on Missy..." He stated as if that needed to be made clear.

"Really that's a shame because I am." Missy tried to look surprised

"Really since when?" She asked

"For a while, in fact I always found you kinda hot." Jan smiled at this

"Really when then perhaps you and Missy and me should go do something together, like all three of us alone in a dim room?" Jan asked with hope in his voice.

"No thanks…uh?" Rosie asked

"Jan but you can me be honey."

"Jan give it a rest she already said she's gay." Missy sighed.

"Now, now Missy I'm sure she can speak for her self."

"I can, but Jan Missy's right you might as well give it a rest because I'll never be with you or be with someone and you I'm sorry." She put it nicely.

"Rose I think I know how to get you and Missy together." He lead Rose away from Missy.

"Really?" She asked amused _'I don't need your help Jan I already have her, though I would love some help in getting her to accept what she is, who she really is.'_

"Yeah so tonight my folks are gonna be gone til like two am so I'm getting a few close friends over, You come Missy'll be there and hey I can get you guys some nice stuff." He winked. "So you know there will be fire."'

"Fire? What are you going to get us?" She asked confused and worried.

"I'm talking about ecstasy here slip her some in a drink and she's open her legs for anyone." Jan smiled.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Shh, trust me we've all done it well all but Missy we couldn't decide who would get to do it so I think you should I mean you knew her before any of us have."

"I'm not drugging her, I refuse to."

"Listen she wont notice I mean all you have to do is give her a drink I'll get someone else to put it in."

"NO! Jan I don't want her like that I mean if she does end up with me, I want it because she wants it too not because she of something I gave to her."She pushed Jan away and took Missy's arm and dragged her away.

"Rosie stop I gotta change.' Missy pointed to wards the girls locker room and dragged Rosie in there so she could get changed and they could leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He what?" Missy asked putting her jeans on.

"He told me if I go to the party tonight he'll give me a drink with ecstasy in it so I can give it to you so you'll open your legs for me, and well anyone." She looked upset and Missy wanted to do nothing more then hold her in her arms and make everything better.

"Look Jan's messed up he's a very sick man, but look I just wont go to the party if I ever to any thing with him I wont let him near my drink kay?" Missy just pulled her shirt over her head and smiled. "Ready?"

"yeah sure but really please just don't trust them okay?" She pleaded with her

"Alright I wont trust them okay?"

"M'kay."Rosie smiled and linked their arms kissing missy's cheek

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff just came home with Torrance and was walking though the door when he heard some loud noises coming from upstairs.

"Wow sounds like Missy's busy. Well hopefully it's Missy." Torrance said laughing afterwards.

"Yeah it is Missy well her or Rosie but Missy is involved." Cliff laughing setting their bags down in the porch.

"Rosie... is that the girl who came to practice and dragged Missy out before it was over?"

"Yeah that's her I mean not many people can even think of dragging Missy to do something and live to tell the tale."

"Guess that's true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Missy was lying on her bed her thoughts were racing though her head.

Part of her knew her Dad was wrong but apart of her agreed with him as well.

"Hello? Earth to Missy ,come in Missy." Rosie said waving a hand in Missy face.

"Huh…What, sorry Rosie was kinda of lost in my own world for awhile."

"I'd say, you know you look very stressed out, how about you let me give you a nice massage and you can relax and take it easy after that." She was already behind Missy and whispered in her ear. "Then once you get all relaxed we can do very nice things to each other."

Missy felt a shiver travel though her body." Yes to the first but only if you behave and _**NOT **_let them slip into naughty places." Missy stated clearly after turning on her stomach awaiting the rubbing to start.

"Sure Love I wont let them slip but remember how you get massages." Missy took off her shirt and her bra but also made sure nothing could be seen from behind.

Rosie smiled and started to gently rub Missy's smooth back when she saw a bruise and wondered what happened. After a few minutes of rubbing she discovered a lot of scars and marks on her love's body, making a note to her to ask Missy what happened before she had to go back to L.A.

"Mmm Baby that feels so good I've never felt that good ever before, well since we moved here that is." She smiled and the battle within started again. '_If this isn't right then I'm fucked, 'Cause I love this feeling way too much to give it up. But what if it is then you two can live happily ever after like a fairy tale.' _Missy's thoughts were interrupted by a hand slightly squeezing her breast, she didn't comment except for a low deep moan that escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Well I'm glad I can still make you moan lover." Hearing her said that made a tingle appear between Missy's thighs.

"I know you don't want anything special to happen but maybe if you change your mind Missy we could…you know."

"Maybe just, let me think okay…I just need to think." Her voice was rasped like she was trying to find air and having no luck.

"You're okay right Missy I mean if you want me to stop I will really I can stop anytime you want." She said panicked

"Mmm don't I'm fine really just not use to having this feeling thriving though me, guess only you can do that to me. Baby." She added the 'baby" just to let AnnMarie know that she was considering letting the special night happen for them.

"Baby huh? Well then I think a certain cheerleader should get the best **FULL BODY** massage she's ever gotten." She undid Missy's belt and jeans from behind and starts to let her fingers slip in between Missy's pants and panties.

"Hey come on thought you said you weren't going to let them slip?"

"I did but you want them to slip I can tell you do."

"Maybe but I'd rather they stayed on my back, neck, legs, feet or ass."

"Fine then." She put her hands firmly on Missy's ass and let them squeeze and rub as much as they wanted. "Okay Missy you have to stand up now and drop the pants and panties.

"W-Why?"

"So I can rub the parts that are cover properly so you can really relax."

"Fine." Missy stood up and dropped her pants and panties showing off a shaven pussy that you could (and Rosie would) just eat it like there was no tomorrow. "Better?" Missy asked her eyes were shifting from place to place clearing not sure weather to enjoy this moment or regret it.

"Yeah much better." She pulled Missy into her arms and held her. "I'm really finding it hard to keep control around you, you know."

"I know it's the same for me but it's wrong."

"Let's do it right here right now. If you ever want me to stop all you have to do is say so, but if you feel like there is nothing you enjoy more then what I'm going to do then don't say stop, because you think its wrong let me make you cum like you never have before." She pleaded her eyes helping.

"I-I don't know, I mean I love it when you touch me like you do but I don't want to do something that isn't right." Missy looked down.

"Fine I'll help you make up your mind." Rosie took off her shirt and bra and tossed them in front of Missy, Causing the younger teen to look up and see the perfectly shaped breast she's ever seen (well she has seen them before but you know what I mean…hopefully) but this time something was different there was a tattoo on the left breast it was a black heart with Missy written all fancy in crimson ink.

"That's a new tat." Missy said mouth wide open.

"Yeah got it right after you moved, so everyone who saw it would know who the only person allowed to touch these is you." She lightly kissed Missy, full on the lips and her tongue running across Missy's lips trying to get pass them, after awhile of the kiss Missy let it though and then that caused a battle for control, until finally it had to stop so each girl could breath.

"Well? Did that help?"

"No…It made me worse, I think I'm soaked though my panties." Missy pounced the older girl and started to remove her pants so real love could be shown of course the voice, her fathers was still in her head telling it was all wrong that she should be ashamed for even thinking this but right Missy's mind was focused more on what Rose tastes like and how loud she can make her be.

Each girl was lying in the other's arms, right not Rosie was sucking and nibbling Missy's left nipple, While Missy's hand wandered to naughty places and would pinch her clint every now and then which would cause Rosie to bite down hard on her nipple.

"Missy stop, just-just for a second then we'll pick up right where we left off." Missy nodded and brought her, wet hand back up and sucked a finger clean while Rosie sucked the other one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now all that was heard from Missy's room was moaning. The girls were in 69 (Missy's on top). Rosie's tongue was thrashing around Missy's pussy like there was no tomorrow, while Missy was sucking and biting every now and then.

"Oh God Baby don't stop please don't stop I'm-I'm gonna cum...oh...god...oh...fuck...Baby!" Missy screamed at the top of her lungs thankful that no one was home, as white warm sticky liquid shot from her and into Rosie's mouth. She happily swallowed the cum feeling herself reach her climax and soon she did as she screamed at the top of her lungs thankful that no one was home, as white warm sticky liquid shot from her and into Missy's mouth. Afterwards they did what every couple straight or gay did after sex, they cuddled and talked about how great it was and how much they love each other


	5. 30 Minutes

Torrance looked at Cliff, it's been two days since Rose came into town and Missy has been up in her room with her all day

Torrance looked at Cliff, it's been two days since Rose came into town and Missy has been up in her room with her all day. Though sad thing is Missy's Dad was coming back from his weekend trip and Rose was leaving to go back to L.A as well.

_Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide_

Missy sighed in the arms of her love. Thirty minutes then Rose would have to leave.

"Too bad you can't stay longer." Missy said cuddling into her chest.

"I know but it's not gonna work, your dad will find out and I don't want to see you go through it again." Rose said kissing Missy's head.

_Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life_

"Maybe he won't…" Missy said doubtful. She really didn't want to say good-bye when they barely had a chance to say hello.

"Sweetie, I'll be back every weekend." Rose was caressing Missy's arm.

"Too long." Missy looked up and kissed her deeply.

"Well, I guess it's not too much of a drive, I could probably come by every other day." She thought aloud which got her another kiss.

"Good. I'll come out the days you're not." Missy smiled.

"No, too risky." Rose said after thinking about it.

"Fine." Missy said crossing her arms .

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

Back down stairs with Torrance and Cliff.

"I wonder if they're okay?" Torrance asked Cliff. The couple were lying on the couch watching movies like they have been doing all weekend.

"Knowing them, I'm sure they are perfectly fine." Cliff smiled and kissed Torrance.

"What was that for?" She asked kissing him back.

"For being so caring." He smiled kissing her back and sucking on her bottom lip.

_In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes_

Just when they were getting hot the phone went off.

"Missy! Phone!" Cliff yelled.

"Busy!." She yelled back.

"Fine then." He answered the phone.

"Cliff, Willow and I should be back at the house in thirty minutes." Then Mr. Pantone hung up.

"Oh shit. Missy you got thirty minutes until Dad gets home!" Cliff yelled up stairs and heard a thud he assumed was someone falling off a bed.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes , to finally decide_

Rose looked around the room still surprised that Missy fell off the bed.

"Sweetie, I know I said I didn't want to see your face right now but I didn't mean it." Rose looked down at the form of her love lying on the floor.

"Thirty minutes….Thirty fucking minutes!" She felt like crying. "That's not enough time for us. We need more."

Rose kissed her again. "I know we need more time. But I'll back on Tuesday that's only two days away and I'll call every night to talk to you."

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

Cliff helped Missy and Rose hide that fact that Rose was in the house, let alone spent all weekend together.

"Torrance can you help with the bed." Cliff asked Rose was getting a quick shower with Missy's 'Help'.

"Sure Cliff I don't mind." Torrance went to help Cliff make the bed.

"Missy you dirty girl…maybe I need to get the cloth and give you another scrub down." Rose said over the shower.

"Okay I didn't need to hear that." Cliff said.

"Same, but I think it's nice, seeing Missy in love." Torrance smiled.

_Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes_

Rose smiled watching Missy towel dry her hair.

"See me off?" She asked She had already dried off and gotten dressed.

"Yeah, I'll see you off but I don't want you to leave…Torrance can give me the keys to the gym we can go to the school." Missy said getting a idea of how they could spend more time together.

"Yeah, you dad won't find it odd that you're not using your basement?" Rose quirked an eyebrow.

Missy gave her a look back.

"Shut. It." Missy stuck her tongue out then looked at the time. "Shit. We gotta move."

_Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain_

Missy was at the bus stop with Rose waiting for her bus to come.

"I love you Mis, you know that right?" Rose asked holding the girl in her arms.

"'Course I know you love me, that tattoo on your tits say so." She gave her a smartass smile.

"Missy, I'm trying to be serous." Rose said turning Missy in her arms so she could face her.

"I know Rose, I love you too." They kissed until they relished a bus load of people from L.A were watching them.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

Cliff heard the door open. "Hey Dad, Willow how was the trip?" He asked from the couch.

"It was fine, where's your sister?" Mr. Pantone asked his son.

"She's out; there was a last minute practice for something." He replied looking at his dad.

"Does she have her cell with her?"

"Yup." The older man nodded and went to the phone. He was just seeing when Missy would be home and who she was with.

"Oh Dan leave the poor girl she's meeting with that girl who called when you were out." Willow said going to the fridge and taking out can of soda.

"A girl called here for her?" Dan Pantone shook his head and grabbed his keys heading for the door.

"Dad, she's going to be back home soon." Cliff quickly said getting up and trying to cut his father off.

"Cliff, she's still sick I don't want her to make anyone else sick."

_Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail _

Missy was on her way home from the bus stop. Rose was going to call her when she got back home. She couldn't help the smile on her face. "Wow okay now to do what Rosie told me to do."

Missy said to herself with a sigh. "I like, girls. I like to kiss girls. I like to have sex with women." Missy sighed again. "I am never saying those again with Rosie on or under me." Missy heard her cell go off.

"Hello?" Missy said into her cell.

"**Missy where the hell are you and who the fuck are you with?"** Mr. Pantone yelled.

"I'm on my way home, by myself." Missy said into the phone calmly.

"**Missy Meet me at our usual place now!"**

"Yes Dad, I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up with a sigh.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

Missy parked her car in the parking lot of a small shit whole motel.

She went to room 49 used her key and sat on the bed waiting for her Dad to come in. She was only waiting for about ten minutes when he came in.

"What the fuck did I tell you not to do!" He yelled slamming the door, making sure it was locked.

"Not to talk to the dyke-bitch who only uses me to get higher in the chance of being a world class gymnast." Missy recited from memory.

"What did you do! Huh What the fuck did you do?" He slapped her hard across her face, a red hand print was on her left cheek stinging and a bright red.

"She, she called. I didn't know it was her. Willow just-"She was slapped again this time with the ring hand.

"Don't you dare blame this on her."

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

Missy laid on the floor her eyes tightly closed her teeth clenched. A crack went through the air as the leather belt connected with bear skin of Missy's lower back.

"Say it!" He yelled whipping her again.

"Ah, I-I I'm crazy for...big...long...cock!" Missy chocked out spitting out blood while she said that for the fifteenth time.

"Better not be a fucking lie." The belt came down again.

"It's not." Missy said with blood filling her mouth once more.

Missy felt something land on her back, it was soft and smooth she relished it was her shirt.

"Now go get a shower." He headed to the door. "Now don't fuck around with the rules." He closed the door leaving his daughter on the floor bleeding.

Missy tried to shit up but it hurt like hell. She sighed and reached for her cell, the door was unlocked and she could tell front desk to give a spare key if needed. She sent a text and hoped it would be answered.

_To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide_

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide

The song is 30 minutes by t.A.T.u sorry the update took so long.


	6. A text for help

A/N: I changed chapter five once I relished it was the same as chapter four so please read that chapter again if you did not o

A/N: I changed chapter five once I relished it was the same as chapter four so please read that chapter again if you did not otherwise you will not understand this chapter.

Recap: Missy felt something land on her back, it was soft and smooth she relished it was her shirt.

"Now go get a shower." He headed to the door. "Now don't fuck around with the rules." He closed the door leaving his daughter on the floor bleeding.

Missy tried to shit up but it hurt like hell. She sighed and reached for her cell, the door was unlocked and she could tell front desk to give a spare key if needed. She sent a text and hoped it would be answered.

**A text for help**

Missy heard footsteps nearing the door. She closed her eyes praying that was not her father. The door opened, all that came was a gasp followed by tears hitting the floor.

"Missy, baby, what has he done to you." Rose looked over the body of her lover. Missy opened her eyes, tears shinning.

"You got my text." She croaked out, it hurt for her to talk.

"Yeah, baby I hoped of that bus and ran all the ways here." She glanced at the marks and blood. "I'll go get a cloth and water, to clean ya up." She took the shirt off Missy, who flinched at the touch. _'How did he find out? The house was clean, looked like it always did.' _Rose said going to the bathroom, grabbing the ice bucket on the way, to fill.

Dan Pantone whipped his hands making sure that none of his daughter's blood was on. Taking his phone he called his house, Cliff answered.

"Cliff, Missy had a reaction to something, so she wont be home until late, don't bother setting a place for her at the table."

"**Yeah, sure Dad, where is now anyways?"**

"The hospital but don't worry I was just there the doctors just want to do some test, find out what triggered it and then she'll be home.' He lied through his teeth.

"**Alright Dad, Glad you were there with her."**

He hung up his phone setting it down on the seat next to him.

"Hopefully now, she learned her lesson."

Rose rung out the cloth for the tenth time, that water had a deep red tint.

"Maybe you should just leave him and come stay with me, you know can Miss, that way you wont get hurt anymore, and you can go back to doing gymnastics at school." Rose knew that Missy would say no.

Missy however said nothing, she didn't even hear Rose's voice, weather it was from the lack of sleep last night or the blood loss, Missy was out cold.

"It's fine, Hun. I know your in a lot of pain you don't have to say anything right now." Rose went to go change the water. She heard something ring and knew that it was Missy's cell, hers was on vibrate. She checked to see who was calling, it was Torrance, Rose answered it anyways.

"**Hey, Miss, this sat. we should all go see a movie." **Torrance's voice came through the phone.

"Torrance, this is Rose, Missy's asleep right now but a movie on Saturday sounds perfect." _'If Missy lives til then'_ Rose thought glancing at Missy.

"**Rose, I though you went back to LA?" **

"I did but, I forgot something and I couldn't do without it."

"**Wait, isn't Missy at the hospital?"**

Rose thought quickly hopping Torrance couldn't call her on it.

" Yeah she is, I'm with her now I told her what I forgot and she asked if I would stay with her until she could leave."

"**Oh yeah well, give her a hug and everything for me."**

"I will Torrance see you Saturday."

"**You too Rose bye" **

Rose flipped the phone and couldn't stand to see Missy on the floor like that and carefully picked her up in her arms and tucked her in the bed.


End file.
